


Irony of a Bookworm

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Remus and Hermione are two bookworms with a child who is allergic to the smell of old books.





	Irony of a Bookworm

Remus found his wife in their bed reading a book. Hermione's head shot up when she heard the door slam. She scooted over to her side to make room for her husband. He smiled at her as he slid under the covers, then sniffed the air and grinned. "Oh, I love the smell of old books. Too bad Lysander's allergic."

Hermione shook her head. "I know. Who would have thought? Two bookworms having a child who's allergic to the dust in old books. It's a shame really."

They kissed each other chastely, turned off the lights, and began to dream.


End file.
